Mixed Worlds
by Sora-Dragon
Summary: This story is a mixture of FF8, FF7, FF10 KH but is mostly based on FF8 Many different pairings as they travel to different worlds. OOCness
1. Chapter 1 The dream

Hey there! This is technically my 3rd fanfic but i'm taking my first one off 'cos it's crap :)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters, although i wish i did :)**_

**Mixed Worlds**

Chapter 1 - The Dream

Squall awoke with a start and sat up in his bed.

"Again?" He asked himself.

Without bothering to get dressed, he went out in his underwear to get his mail.

"Morning!" Called Seifer, on his way to the cafeteria. "How's the scar?"

"Fine, hey, can I talk to you later?"

"Sure! How's eleven?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"See ya!"

Squall went back into his room and flicked through the mail.

"Junk, junk, junk, aha! Finally!" He tore open the plain white envelope, breaking the Balamb Garden seal. The letter inside read:

_'Dear Mr. Leonheart,_

_Thank you for your contribution. Your complaint has been taken into account. Thank you for helping us make our Garden a healthy ands hygienic one._

_Karin Thompson, Head Chef.'_

"Is that it?" Squall shouted at the paper. He scrunched up the letter and envelope into a ball and threw it at the wall. It rebounded and landed in the bin.

He got dressed into his SeeD uniform, he was to escort some new students to the Fire Cavern today. He had just tied his boots up when there was a knock at his door.

"Squally-bear! Are you in?" Called Rinoa.

"Oh God." Squall murmured his head in his hand. He slowly opened his door. "Hi Rinoa..." He forced a smile. "Come in, I actually wanted to talk to you."

Rinoa let out a high pitched Squeal, jumping up and down on the spot and flapping her arms about.

She ran into his room and plonked herself down on his bed.

"So what did ya wanna talk to me about?" She asked excitedly.

Squall sat next to her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I...um, want to tell you something..." He began.

_'He seems nervous.' _Rinoa thought to herself, _'maybe he'll tell me he's ready to have sex with me. He's never done it before, I hope that's what he'll say.'_

"I don't think..." Squall gathered up all his courage. "I don't think we're right for each other."

"You're breaking up with me?" She asked, shocked.

"Uh, yes"

Rinoa got up and pushed Squall against the wall. She stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her. She rushed past Selphie with tears in her eyes.

"Rinoa?" She turned to see where her friend had come from. She saw Squall in his doorway, watching Rinoa run off. "Squall what-?" Before she could finish her sentence, Squall had shut his door. "Rinoa! Wait up!" She ran after Rinoa.

After a few minutes on his own to celebrate...I mean, calm down after such a traumatic experience cough cough, Squall headed down to the cafeteria. He bought a hot meal as he was going to be out for most of the day. He was looking for somewhere to sit, when someone called his name.

"Squall! Over here!"

He turned round to see Seifer waving at him. He sat down next to him and took a bite of some giant meatball type thing.

"Ugh, the food still tastes like shit." Moaned Squall. "Oh yeah, I broke up with Rinoa this morning."

"How'd it go?" Asked Seifer.

"Awful, she freaked out."

"Mmm," Seifer tried to speak with his mouth full but ended up failing terribly, spraying bits of food over Squall.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, "actually, I know you've got a crush on her, so go for it."

"How'd you know?" Seifer blushed.

"It's obvious." Said Squall. "Anyway, I gotta go to Headmaster Cid's office for all the new students going to the Fire Cavern today. Have fun at class, oh! And be nice to Professor Trepe." He teased.

"See ya!"

Squall dumped all of his food into the bin and headed up to Cid's office. His door was open and Squall could see a figure in front of Cid's desk. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Squall." Called Cid.

There was a girl standing there. She had long black hair and was wearing a knee length skirt along with a t-shirt.

"Squall, this is Shana, you'll you be escorting her to and from the Fire Cavern."

"Yes, sir." Replied Squall, "come on." He said to the girl.

As the walked out of the front gates Squall crossed the road.

"Aren't we supposed to go this way?" Asked Shana, pointing left.

"Yeah, but the cafeteria food sucks and I'm starving. I wouldn't normally be bothered but I'm doing this all day."

"Ah, okay." She followed him down to the super-market. It didn't take him long to get what he needed.

On their way to the Fire Cavern, Squall noticed large, heavy drops of rain. He looked up, the sky had turned grey and he could feel that it had suddenly gone cold.

"Come on!" He said to Shana. He grabbed her hand, she blushed, and they ran to the nearest shelter. Luckily, it was the Fire Cavern.

"Are you ready to go in?" He asked her.

"Yep!" She pulled out her staff and four bracelets, each a different colour. "See ya soon!" She called as she ran in.

By 11.00, Squall had managed to take 3 people. He walked into his room and sat on his bed. There was soon a knock at the door. He got up and opened it. There was Seifer, with Rinoa on his shoulder.

"Hi Squall!" Rinoa said, mockingly.

"Hey Rinoa." Said Squall, not bothered at all.

"Ugh!" She stormed off, not pleased.

"Come in." Squall opened the door fully.

"So, what's up?" Seifer sat and span on Squall's spinny chair. (Yay, spinning!!!)

"Well, I've been having a recurring dream lately."

"Again?" Seifer stopped spinning.

"Yeah."

"What happens?"

"Not really sure. First there's me sitting in my room, then there's a train crash or something, then fiends."

"Hmm," Seifer started beeping. "Sorry, gotta go." He rushed off.

Squall decided to go and take the rest of the new students.

After he had finished, he trudged back to his room and put his feet up.

_'I have no life...'_ He thought to himself. He turned on his T.V.

"Live on news at ten! We're over at the train station just south of Balamb Garden where there has been a train crash just recently!"

Squall sat up, his eyes glued to the screen. He was thinking of the dreams he's been having lately.

"What's worse," the T.V presenter continued, "is that there's a fiend epidemic! But luckily, there's someone here to save the day."

Squall saw a girl fighting the fiends, but struggling.

He got up, flicked the T.V off and ran out. It took him 5 minutes to get to the Station. He made it just in time, the girl was about to collapse from tiredness.

Squall pulled out his Gunblade.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

They fought the fiends together, but the girl was suddenly mauled by a giant fiend. Squall looked up at it.

"Oh dear..." He searched through his pockets, "uh, aha!" He pulled out a bright red pendant. He held it in his hands. It rose in the air and floated above his palms. A beam of red light shot into the sky and Ifrit came down it. He and Squall fought the giant fiend.

After the battle, Ifrit disappeared. Squall ran to the girl, picked her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could back to Balamb Garden.

To him, it seemed to take an eternity to get back. He ran into the infirmary and slammed his fist down on the bell. A nurse rushed out.

"Oh my! Quickly, follow me!" She said as soon as she saw the girl.

Squall followed her and laid the girl on the bed.

He sat there beside her for the days until she woke up, not moving except for food.

Thanks for reading! Please R+R!

Natalie


	2. Chapter 2 Mei

**Mixed Worlds**

**Thanx for the reviews on chapter 1 :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy characters, but I do own Mei, who first appears in this chapter :)**_

**For those of you that don't know, Mei is pronounced: May :)**

**Chapter 2 - Mei**

When the girl awoke, Squall was asleep.

"Huh?" She blinked away the haze and sat up. She noticed Squall sleeping on a chair beside her. _'He's that guy" _She thought. She then noticed what he was wearing. "A SeeD uniform!" She said a bit too loud.

"Hmm" Squall opened his eyes and saw the girl, "ah, you're finally awake."

"Um, yeah, sorry for waking you."  
"It's okay."

Seifer walked in.

"Squall, Headmaster Cid wants to see you today."

"What time?" Asked Squall.

"Err, he said...whenever."

"Okay"

"K, see ya for dinner! If your that hungry by then." Seifer teased as he walked out.

"So..." Said the girl, breaking the silence, "now that I know your name, Squall, my name is Mei. Oh, yeah, I have a question."

"Fire away" said Squall.

"Where are we?"

"Balamb Garden, in the infirmary. I'm surprised you lived actually, that was some attack you took. Anyway, stay here, I have to see the Headmaster. I'll be back soon." He ran off towards the lift.

Mei secretly followed Squall, she had to limp slowly because her leg was about to give way. She listened outside the door to Cid's office.

"Squall, the nurse told me about this girl. It's been three days since you brought her here."

_'Three days!?' _thought Mei.

"Has she woken yet?" Continued Cid.

"Yes, ten minutes ago, sir" Replied Squall.

"Have you found anything out about her yet?"

"All I know is that her name is Mei, sir."

"Thank you Squall, you are dismissed."

"Actually, sir, I wanted to talk with you."

"Yes?"

"Well, you remember Shana, sir?"

"Yes"

"And the dream..."

"Yes"

"I've had another dream, sir"

"Oh!"

"And it involves Mei."

"Ah!" And you think she should become a SeeD member here at Balamb Garden?"

Mei decided it was time to leave before she heard too much.

"Yes..." Continued Squall.

"Well then, if it's no problem with Mei and her parents, we'll be happy to have her."

"Thank you, sir."

Squall walked out, down the lift and back to the infirmary, stopping at a vending machine on the way. He bought a red heart-shaped box of chocolates. When he got to Mei's bedside, he sat down and handed her the chocolates. She gave him a funny look.

"Sorry," he said, blushing madly, "Uuh, they were, uh, the only things in the machine." He quickly thought of the excuse.

"Hm, fine by me!" Said Mei, shoving the chocolates down her throat at an extraordinary speed. She left 2.

"Here," she said, giving Squall the remaining chocolates.

"No..."

"I insist."

"Fine, but..." He picked up one of the chocolates and placed it in Mei's hand. They both felt the connection.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Selphie.

"Squall!" She said

"Yes?" Squall asked, placing the box of chocolates on Mei's bed. She ate the last 2 (yum :))

"I was wondering if you wanted to participate in the fete committee this term."

"Sorry Selph, not this term, too much to do."

"It's okay" smiled Selphie.

"Selph!" Called Squall as she was walking out.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ask Rinoa?"

"She says she can't, she's too busy with Seifer."

"Umm, yeah... sorry about that too.

Selphie giggled and walked off.

"Okay..."

"Sorry about that." Said Squall, "anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" Asked Mei.

"Well, if it's okay with your parents-"

"I don't have any parents." She interrupted.

"Oh, okay... if it's okay with you, would you like to become a SeeD member here at Balamb Garden?"

"I'd love to!" She put her hand on top of Squall's. They both leaned in towards each other.

They were yet again interrupted, this time, by the nurse.

"Squall Leonheart?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me," replied an irritated Squall.

"Headmaster Cid would like to see you again, and he wants you to bring the girl with you."

"Okay..." Said Squall.

The nurse left.

"I guess that means me." Said Mei.

"Yeah, are you fit to walk?"

"I don't see why not," she got up out of the bed. She stood up but when she put eight on her leg, it collapsed, causing her to fall on the floor.

"I guess not..." Said Squall, putting his hand on his head...as he does.

He picked her up in his arms and took her to Cid's office. When he got there, he sat her down on a chair in front of Cid's desk. He sat on the one beside her.

"Umm, hello," Mei said nervously.

"Hello Mei," replied Cid, "has Squall spoken to you yet?"

"Yes, he has." She remembered Squall's conversation with Cid, "Sir." She added quickly.

"And have you made a decision?"

"Yes I have, sir"

"Well?"

"I'd love to stay and become a SeeD member!"

"Very good."

"I've always wanted to become a SeeD member ever since my parents died, but the Garden in the village I stayed in was an all boys Garden."

"Ah," said Cid "anyway, I've got a dormitory ready for you."

"Awesome!"

"Squall, could you take Mei to dorm 17-A please." He threw Squall the key, who put it in his pocket.

"Of course, sir." Replied Squall. He took Mei in his arms once more and headed for the dorms.

"Guess what." He said, on the way there.

"What?"

"You're only two corridors away from me."

"Cool! What dorm are you in?"

"15-Q"

"Cool."

"Ah, here we are." Squall tried to get the key from his pocket but he couldn't hold Mei with one hand. "Umm, Mei."

"Yeah?"

"Could you, umm, go in my pocket and get the key?"

Mei giggled.

"Sure," She put her hand in Squall's front trouser pocket, they both blushed. She was trying to find it with her hand but went too far and felt something squishy (O.O), they blushed even more. "There it is!" She pulled out a small silver and shiny (Yay shiny!!) key. She placed it in the lock and turned it clockwise.

"Other way." He said.

"Hmm, okay." She turned it anti-clockwise and the door clicked.

Squall pushed down on the handle with his elbow and kicked the door open.

"Wow!" Said Mei as Squall walked in. He sat her on her bed and locked the door from the inside.

"It's nice isn't it?" He said, sitting next to her.

"Thank you." She said, looking into his eyes.

"For what?" Asked Squall, looking into Mei's bright blue eyes.

"Everything." They leaned in towards each other. Their lips met and they shared a light kiss (Yay!). They broke apart when there was a knock at the door. Mei got up and limped over to open it.

"Umm, hi?" She said to a girl wearing blue and black, she had black hair also.

"Hi there," she replied, "Selphie told me that Squall came in with you, is this true?"

"Umm, yes."

"Is he still here?"

"Yes"

Rinoa barged into Mei's room.

"Squally-bear!" She ran over to Squall and gave him a tight hug. "Oh Squally! Seifer dumped me!"

'Help' Squall mouthed to Mei over Rinoa's shoulder.

Rinoa leaned in to kiss Squall when Mei tripped while trying to get back to her bed (where Squall and Rinoa are). Squall pushed Rinoa aside and caught Mei just before she was going to hit the floor.

One hand caught round her waist, and the other hand caught one of Mei's breasts.

Rinoa noticed this and jumped to a conclusion.

"You bitch!" She cried out. She started pulling Mei's red-brown hair.

"Rinoa, stop it!" Shouted Squall. Rinoa started kicking Mei, who was now on the floor. Squall could see that she was crying.

"RINOA!" Squall grabbed Rinoa's wrist and pulled her away from Mei.

"Rinoa, that was an accident. Why would you care anyway? We're not going out anymore, and we're never going to have another relationship!" He let go of Rinoa's wrist, she looked mad...very mad.

She walked over to Mei, gave her one last kick in the ribs and then ran out of the room.

Squall rushed to Mei.

"Mei, Mei! Are you okay? Speak to me!" He began to panic.

"Squall I --" Mei's eyes closed as she lay motionless in Squall's arms.

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Please review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Suspension or not

**Mixed Worlds**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters, except Mei**_

**Muahahahaha cliffhanger! Thanks for the reviews :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 - Suspension...or not**

Mei awoke in familiar surroundings.

"Uhn, what happened?" She asked. She had bandages on her chest and had bruises all over her.

"Don't you remember?" Asked Squall, slightly worried.

"Oh, right... She was... attacking me."

"Yeah"

Mei suddenly burst out crying.

"Mei, what's wrong?" He asked, giving her a hug.

"It's my first day and I get beaten up!" She cried.

"By whom?" Headmaster Cid asked as he walked in.

Squall let go of Mei.

"I...I don't know..." She hung her head.

"I do, sir." Said Squall. "Rinoa."

"Thank you Squall." Cid walked out and back to his office.

Squall sighed.

"What's wrong Squall?" Mei asked.

"Mei, it's my fault you got attacked and it's my fault you broke a rib! You'd be better off without me. I've ruined your life..." He started to walk away.

"Squall, wait! You didn't ruin my life! You made it a hell of a lot better. Please don't go!"

"Why?" Asked Squall still walking.

"Because…"

Squall turned around and looked at Mei.

The moment was ruined when Seifer and Selphie walked in... Holding hands.

"Hi guys!" Said Selphie.

"Uuh, hi." Said Mei.

Selphie let out a high pitched squeal.

"You're okay!"

"We got you a gift" said Seifer. He walked over and placed a wrapped gift on Mei's bed.

"Thanks." Mei smiled.

"No probs! Anyway, we gotta go."

"See y'all" Squealed Selphie.

The two walked off hand in hand.

"Can we go back to my dorm now?" Mei asked, getting out of bed.

"You may want to wear a little more than that..." Squall pointed at her.

She looked down at her bandaged chest.

"Where's my top?"

"Uhh, here..." Squall took off his jacket with fur around the neck. (He changed out of his SeeD uniform) he put it on Mei and they walked to her room.

"So, what now?" Asked Mei as they walked in.

"I'll help you unpack if you want."

"Yeah, okay." They started unpacking her clothes.

"Uhh..." Squall picked up a pair of panties (O.O), and blushed. Mei also blushed and walked over to him.

"Umm, well... I guess this would be the right time to say this, you know, now that you've seen my underwear." Said Mei, blushing

Squall knew what she was going to say.

"No! Don't!"

"What! Why?"

"''Cause I wanna say it first." Squall blurted out. "Mei, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, nervously.

"Yes!" Replied Mei. She hugged Squall, then lifted her head up. They kissed.

They were there for 10 minutes and broke apart when someone knocked on the door.

Mei went to answer it. It was Seifer and Selphie.

"Hey guys!" Said Mei.

Seifer gave Mei a funny look, the top of Squall's jacket had slipped down her arms which revealed bare shoulders.

_'I wonder what they've been up to...'_ He thought, thinking dirty thoughts.

"Guess what!" Squealed Selphie.

"What?" Asked Mei.

"Rinoa's been suspended!"

"For how long?" Asked Squall, joining the group in their doorway.

"A week." Said Seifer.

"A week! Is that it?" Asked Squall.

"Yeah, we told Headmaster Cid that he should have made it longer but he said that we need her for missions."

"Okay."

"Hey c'mon Seifer! We've gotta prepare for Rinoa's welcome back party!"

"Cool!"

Seifer and Selphie went off hand in hand.

"Aww, they look so happy together." Said Mei.

"I want us to be like that." Squall pushed the door shut and they started kissing. He pushed Mei against the wall...

Mei woke up the next morning in her bed next to Squall.

"What the...?" She realised she still had all of her clothes on. "Thank God!" She sighed, relieved.

She was brushing her hair when Squall woke up.

"Hey there Sleepy-Head" She teased.

"Hey," said Squall, still half asleep. "Um, did we...?"

"No."

"Thank God!"

"My words exactly." Mei smiled.

"Umm, you have to go to the fire cavern tomorrow. Do you wanna go training today?"

"Yeah, sure!" Said Mei. "Shall we go for breakfast?"

"Yeah."

Mei put on a t-shirt and headed to the cafeteria with Squall.

"Dont't bother with the cafeteria, I know a better place."

They went to the road at the front of the Garden and turned right. Squall stopped at some large bushes on the roadside.

"Umm, where are we going?" Asked Mei.

Squall parted the bushes, took Mei's hand and pulled her through.

"Wow!" Mei exclaimed. Stood before them was a very romantic restaurant.

Through the large glass windows, they could see SeeD members eating breakfast.

"C'mon." Said Squall, pulling her through the double doors. They were greeted by a young waitress.

"Hi there! I'm Freya, your waitress this morning." She looked at the pair. "Table for two?" She asked, making sure.

Mei nodded.

Freya showed the couple to a small square table with 2 chairs facing each other.

"Here's your menu, I'll back in five minutes." She handed them a menu each and walked away.

After they had breakfast, they headed back to Balamb Garden.

"Do you wanna go training later?" Squall asked.

"Sure."

"How about in ten minutes?"

"Okay, I'll meet you outside the Training Area."

They headed to their dorms to get their stuff.

They did indeed meet up outside the Training Area. Squall was wearing his usual outfit and had his Gunblade with him.

"Whoa!" He said when he saw Mei.

She was wearing an underneath layer of bandages all over her body, except her hands and her face. On top, she was wearing a dark grey metal top with shoulder guards, it came to just above her stomach. She wore thick black pant/short things outlined with metal and she wore black shoes. She also had elbow and knee guards. There was also a gold 'M' inside of a gold Circle on her top just below her neckline. (In short it's very similar to Terra's outfit when she's Slade's apprentice in 'Teen Titans')

"C'mon" She said, taking Squall's hand and pulling him into the Training Area.

They immediately came across a T-Rexaur. Squall pulled out his Gunblade while Mei stood in battle stance... without a weapon.

"Where's you're weapon?" Cried Squall.

Mei ignored him and jumped in the air towards the T-Rexaur.

"Mei!" Shouted Squall. "You'll die!"

She flipped in the air above the monster and aimed her fists at it. Bright blue beams shot out of her fists and hit the T-Rexaur slap-bang in the middle of its face.

As it took a step backwards, Mei jumped on its nose and floated just above the ground in front of Squall.

"You were saying?" Smiled Mei.

Squall just stood there with his jaw hanging. (If you know what I mean.)

"You can fly?!"

"Of course-- AAGGHH!" The T-Rexaur flipped Mei onto her back and put his foot down to step on her. Mei tried to push its foot off her. Squall tried to distract the monster, but failed miserably. Losing all hope, Mei shot blue beams out of her eyes.

_'Wow, didn't know I could do that...' _She thought.

The T-Rexaur fell back and she flew to Squall. They both fought and defeated the monster.

"Nice work." Said Mei.

"Yeah." They hugged.

Mei went back to her room to get changed. There was soon a knock at the door. Mei opened it hoping it was Squall. It was Rinoa.

"Rinoa? I thought you were suspended."

"I was, but Cid cancelled my suspension. He said he could feel something big coming and he wanted us all to be here."

"Right... So you weren't suspended at all..."

"Yeah..."

They stood there thinking about the oddness of that for about a minute.

Rinoa broke the silence.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I did. I overreacted."

"It's okay." Mei smiled, then she remembered something. "Hey, I've got something for you!"

"Really?" Asked Rinoa.

"No, I just said that because I felt like it." Mei said sarcastically.

Rinoa giggled.

"Yeah, here you go." Mei handed her a wrapped gift. It was actually the one that Seifer and Selphie gave her.

"Wow, thanks!" Rinoa opened the box and put the wrappings in her pocket. Inside were 5 puppets; Squall, Rinoa, Mei, Selphie and Seifer.

"Awesome! Thank you." Said Rinoa. She went off, still admiring the puppets.

2 minutes later, someone else knocked on the door. This time it was Squall.

"Hey." Said Mei, giving him a hug.

"Hi." He said, walking in after the hug.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you." He gave her a kiss. They really got into it and he pushed her against the wall... (Ever got that feeling of Deja vu?)

Mei woke up the next morning next to Squall...again.

She got out of bed and realised she wasn't wearing anything.

"Okay..." She said to herself.

She put on her underwear and picked up her t-shirt when she noticed something on the floor.

As she looked closely at it. She noticed it was a condom...a used condom… Or so she thought…

"Oh!" She said to herself.

**In this chapter, I guess I didn't make Squall as his normal self. Thanks for previous reviews **

**Natalie**


	4. Chapter 4 Fire Cavern

_hi y'all. haven't updated in a long time, but I had nothing better to do so :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or KIngdom Hearts_

**Chapter 4 - Fire Cavern**

Squall woke up and saw Mei standing in her underwear, holding a t-shirt.

"Come back to bed Mei." He said softly.

She smiled at him.

"Okay"

She dropped her t-shirt on the floor and got back into bed with Squall. They started hugging but immediately broke apart when someone knocked on the door.

"Shit" whispered Mei."Squall, you hide."

"Okay"

"Just a minute!" She called to the door. She noticed her sink was full of water so she dunked her head in it and wrapped a towel round herself as if she'd just come back from the showers.

She opened the door. It was Cid.

Cid cleared his throat.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" He asked, feeling uneasy.

"No. Of course not." Replied Mei.

"Okay then. I don't know if Squall's told you but you have to go to the Fire Cavern today."

"Yeah, he told me. Right after..." She trailed off as she remembered. "Anyway, I went training yesterday so I should be able to do it."

"Alright, please come to my office when you're ready"

"Okay"

Cid left.

Mei went and opened her cupboard door. Squall walked out of it. He didn't have a chance to put any clothes on yet which ment he was naked. Her cold fingers touched his back as they hugged.

"Hang on." Said Squall, "Let me put some clothes on."

"Okay." Mei got dressed and blow dried her hair while Squall also got dressed.

After 1 hour they were finally ready.

"So, how long have you had those... powers?" Squall asked her on their way to Cid's office.

"I first recieved my powers when I was fourteen. I was told that enough anger would cause me to have them. Anyway, I was being bullied because I was an orphan. My parents had died two months before." Mei's arm was linked with Squall's and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"That's terrible!" he said.

"I was still upset over their death so I took it badly. One day, I couldn't take it any more and flipped out. I was wrapped with black flames and lifted into the air. Blue bolts shot aimlessly out of my fists. Not of them hit. It was more like a warning. I then passed out and fell to the ground. One of the teachers turned the corner and saw me lying on the floor with the shocked kids around me. She thought they attacked me, which would explain why I was on the floor. Anyway, they got expelled and I decided to leave to find a Garden."

"Oh."

"But now, now I've got everything I need." She moved closer to Squall and tightened her grip around his arm, as if she was hugging it.

By this time they had reached Headmaster Cid's office. Mei let go of Squall and they walked in, knocking first.

"Ah, Mei." Cid said as he saw her. "And Squall, good. I was hoping you wouldn't mind escorting Mei to the Fire Cavern.

"Of course." Squall was glad to hear this news, as was Mei.

"Mei, do you have everything you need?" Cid asked her.

"Umm, NO!" She said. "Hang on I'll be back in a minute!" She held her hand forwards and a black portal appeared. She stepped through it and it covered her. Then she was gone. Mei looked up.

"Cool." She said to herself. She quickly changed into the outfit she had trained in, the previous day, and warped back to Cid's office. They both looked at her in awe as she reappeared, the black smoke fading away.

"Okay, now I'm ready. Let's go" She linked her arm in Squall's and they walked out. "'See ya!" She called to Cid as thy walked through the door.

"I didn't know you could teleport." Squall said to her, in the lift.

"Well, I'd never done it before, and I didn't really know I could, I thought I'd give it a try." Mei blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed." He lifted her chin up with his hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

They stepped out of the lift and walked hand in hand out of Balamb Garden.

"I'm hungry..." Said Mei.

"'Kay, we'll go to the supermarket."

They went shopping and bought enough for a small breakfast and lunch.

They ate their breakfast on their way to the Fire Cavern and when they got there, Squall gave his shopping to one of the guards guarding the entrance, for safe keeping.

Squall and Mei walked in hand in hand and walked down the path. They fought a few Bombs for a warm up.

When they reached Ifrit, Squall sat down by a rock and Mei approached the GF.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY SLEEP?" It roared as Mei stepped closer, waking it up.

"OH! Shit" Mei murmured to herself. She ran back to Squall, kissed him on the cheek and flew back to an angered Ifrit.

He managed to strike first, knocking her to the floor.

It was Mei's turn to get angry.

"ALRIGHT YOU STUPID GF, YOU'RE GONNA COME WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Her outfit changed to all black, her eyes became red and her hair turned silver. She jumped and landed on Ifrit's nose and aimed a fist at each eye.

Bright red beams shot at Ifrit, blinding him and giving her the advantage. Ifrit struggled to fight in his blinded state and eventually gave up. He was healed back to his normal state and created a replica of himself, it turned into a pendant and floated down to Mei.

"Thank you." Mei smiled at a grumpy Ifrit before returning to Squall and kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go." Mei smiled and took Squall's hand. They headed outside and Squall took his shopping from the guard. The clothes Mei was wearing turned back to their normal colour, her eyes turned back to blue but her hair remained silver.

"Um, Mei."

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hair silver?" he asked curiously.

"What?! Um, do you have a mirror?"

Squall gave her that do-I-really-look-like-I-carry-a-mirror look.

"You might do..."

"I'm not Zell."

She gave him an odd look.

"Fine, do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah." he took his phone out of his jacket pocket and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She pressed a few keys and the screen became a mirror. "Oh no!" She said as she looked at her reflected self. "Um, can we go sit somewhere, we have to talk."

"Sure." Squall led her to and empty field.

Mei spread her hand and waved it over the floor. A picnic rug appeared and the back of shopping that Squall was holding appeared on the rug.

Mei sat down.

"Sit." She patted the empty space next to her. Squall sat obediently and she shifted up to him, placing her head on his chest. He placed his arm round her shoulders comfortingly.

"So, what's up?" He asked, cuddling her.

"Well, when I was little my mum told me about this thing. She said it was called darkness or something like that, and eventually, we would be far enough into the darkness that my hair would turn silver and it would never go back. She also said that the darkness is stronger in some people that in others."

"But I've never seen anyone with silver hair. Apart from you, of course.

"That's because, in the world, there are only 13 people that have darkness in them."

"But what if one dies?"

"Then it enters a new born baby."

"Why a new born baby?"

"Because that's when their defenses and life force are weakest."

Mei opened a packet of crisps that she took out of the bag and placed a crisp in Squall's mouth. They both munched on their food happily and then started to head back to Balamb Garden, hand in hand.

They walked through the gates and went inside.

"Common room?" Squall asked.

"Sure."

The couple walked through the doors into a pitch black common room.

_'Something's not right here.'_ Mei thought as she stared into the darkness of the room.

The door behind them shut, enclosing them in the darkness.

_Thanks for reading please review :)_

_Maybe I won't take as long to update next time._

Natalie


	5. Chapter 5 Destiny Islands

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, but I do own Mei._

**Chapter 5 - Destiny Islands**

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as the lights turned on.

No, she already knew they were there. That wasn't what bothered her. It was the huge black portal behind them that bothered her.

She pointed to it with a look of shock and fear, but before anyone could turn around, it had sucked them all in.

-Mei's POV-

I felt water surround me just before I passed out from the overwhelming power of the portal.

As I regained consciousness I could feel that I was in a bed. I didn't open my eyes or even move and I felt someone fiddling with my hair. I took their hand, played with it for a few seconds and linked my fingers with theirs. This person's hand was about a medium size, it was very soft but slightly rigid. Nothing at all like Squall's hands.

My eyes snapped open and I was looking straight at a guy, he had silver hair just like mine.

_'He must have darkness also.' _I thought.

I immediately took my hand away from his and sat up. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and I noticed he was also blushing.

"I'm so sorry...I...I didn't..." I stuttered.

"No, it's me who should apologize." He had such a beautiful voice. "I'm Riku by the way."

"Umm, hi, I'm Mei."

"Odd..." Riku was reminiscing.

"What's odd?" I broke his train of thought.

"Well, when we found you, you were floating out at sea, just like Kairi."

"Kairi?" _'She too must be from another world.' _I thought to myself.

"My friend."

"Oh."

"Anyway, how did you get here?" He asked.

"Through a black portal..." I began, then I remembered Squall and the others. "Was there anyone else?" I asked quickly.

"Huh? Oh, no just you."

"I've got to find them!!" I started panicking.

I clambered out of the bed but he stopped me with a simple arm movement.

"You could be ill, you can't go outside yet." He said.

-No POV-

"I'm fine!!" Mei protested.

"You were drifting out at sea! How can you be so sure?!?!" Riku raised his voice. Noticing Mei had become a little scared, he calmed down and sat her back on his bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. Anyway, lie back down, I have to run some tests to make sure you're okay."

"Okay." Mei smiled at him for the first time.

_'She has such a pretty smile.' _Riku thought. "Umm, yeah, could you take your shirt off please?"

"O.o What?!?!"

"You, umm, you have to take your shirt off so I can take the tests."

"You're not even a Doctor! How old are you anyway? Thirteen? You perv!"

"I'm Seventeen! And I'm training to be a Medic but I have to go through basic Doctor training first."

Mei felt sympathetic for him, she too wanted to be a Medic but had to wait until she had left the Garden before she could get a job.

"Okay, fine, but only because I know what you're going through. You see, I too want to be a Medic."

"Oh, cool." Riku went to fetch his equipment while Mei took off her shirt. When he came back he did not stare at her in her bra, he simply got on with his work (Okay, so he looked a bit...), making conversation.

"I see you too have silver hair." He said, hooking her up to a few small machines after taking her pulse rate. "I guess you're one of us 'lucky' ones."

"Yeah, I've known about the darkness in us for a long time, but my hair only turned silver today."

"You're really lucky, my hair turned silver when I was five."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah, hmm, well anyway you seem to be fine."

Suddenly a girl walked in, she had short, auburn hair. She noticed Mei lying with her shirt off and Riku standing over her.

"Oh! I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She said, blushing.

_'Her hair is the exact same colour mine used to be.'_ Mei thought, sadness growing inside her.

"No." Riku replied calmly, "just a checkup. Anyway, what're you doing here? Your appointment is tomorrow."

"It is? Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I got the day mixed up." She said, walking out.

"Sorry about that," Riku turned back to Mei. She sat up.

"Riku..." She placed a hand on the back of his head, pulled him towards her and sealed her lips with his.

-Mei's POV-

I couldn't help myself. I knew I was cheating on Squall with this kiss, but Riku was really nice and he also had darkness, we could share so much. I felt his tongue rub against my lips, asking for permission. I parted my lips allowing his tongue to venture inside my mouth. I had never had such a passionate kiss with Squall and I've never really gone that far with him, sure I'd been in a bed naked with him and I found a condom on the floor in my room, but I'd never had sex, I was still a virgin. And there I was kissing some guy I'd just met.

We broke our kiss to gasp for air.

"Put your shirt on." He said.

I did as I was told.

-No POV-

As soon as Mei's shirt was on, Riku grabbed her hand, entangled his fingers with hers, pulled her downstairs and out of the front door.

"Mei," Riku said, "welcome to Destiny Islands." he kissed her on the cheek.

But Mei was focused on the person staring angrily at her...

_Yay, cliffhanger!!... Well kind of._

_Please review_

_Thankies_

_Natalie_


	6. Chapter 6 Selphie

_I'm back from the dead!! Well... not really but, you know... :D:D_

_So I finally decided to update :D:D_

**Chapter 6 - Selphie**

He glared at her, focusing on the hand that was connected with Riku's. His brown hair dancing in the wind. He unsheathed his Gunblade and took a step towards the pair.

"Run!" She said to Riku, pushing him back inside.

She separated their hands and locked the door. A few seconds later, the blade came through the wood.

"Squall! Calm down!" Mei cried.

"NO!" Came the angry reply.

"Follow me," Riku said before running off.

Mei ran after him. As they ran out of the back door, they heard Squall crashing in through the front.

They ran from Riku's house down many streets, Squall following not far behind.

But Riku had to stop.

"I can't... I can't run... anymore..." He panted, "I feel so unfit." He joked.

Mei had to think fast, Squall was quickly catching up, with somewhat of an evil gleam in his eyes. She then remembered her powers.

"Dumbass..." She murmured to herself. She stood Riku up and hugged him tightly from behind.

"Wha-?!"

"Hold on tight," she said as their feet lost contact with the surface of the Earth.

"There!" Riku pointed to where they needed to be.

Within minutes they were back on land, in a small dock with one boat tied up.

"Good, Sora and Kairi are already on the other Island," he said, untying his boat. "Come on!" He grabbed Mei's hand and pulled her onto the small, wooden boat. "He can't get to us on the other Island."

"'Kay" Mei then took out her cell phone (It's amazing how it didn't get wet when she was out at sea...) and dialed Squalls number. He answered almost immediately.

"What?" He grunted.

"Squall, you remember the day when you first met me and saved my life?"

"Yeah..."

"I remember hearing from Selphie about what you did to Rinoa that morning... and I'm doing the same to you."

"What?!" He sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry. Squall, I love you, but I don't know what's the matter. If you're mad about me being with Riku, then you're a little over-protective, he saved my life, just like you did."

"So you're gonna date him."

"What?"

"I saved your life and we ended up going out with each other, you're going to do the same with that guy."

"No! Of cou-" Squall ended the call before Mei could finish.

She put her phone in her pocket, looked to the floor of the boat and closed her eyes.

"What happened to you Squall?"

-Mei's POV-

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I put my arms round Riku's waist and cried into his chest.

10 minutes later we reached a second Island. Riku took my hand, after tying up his boat, and led me through the beach, past some tree houses and a waterfall, through a door, across a rickety bridge and up some steps. We stopped and I saw two people sitting on some sort of raft. I recognised one; it was the girl who walked in earlier. The other was a boy, he had brown spiky hair... He reminded me of Squall...

-No POV-

Mei disappeared leaving a mass of black fog in her wake.

She ended up in front of Squall. Grabbing his arms before he could move, she kissed him tenderly.

"I really do love you." She spoke softly.

He broke free of her grasp and pushed her away from him. She stumbled backwards into someone, this person wrapped their arms around her waist and she was then warped into a flurry of black smoke.

Her legs collapsed, but she didn't hit the floor, she was till being held up. Turning around she saw silver hair blowing in the wind.

"Riku..." She sobbed into his chest, clutching the material covering his shoulders.

Her down his sides and joined at his lower back, his arms still round her waist to stop her from falling.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mei could see Riku's two friends running toward them. Riku, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked up to meet his gaze. "You wanna go home?" She nodded in response and they disappeared, yet again into the black fog.

When she looked up again, she was in Riku's room.

"Get some rest, okay?" he said laying her in his bed, placing the covers over her body.

He noticed she looked very weak, so he ran some tests, but he found nothing si he shrugged it off as being the day's events.

By the time he had finished, it was late. He grabbed a blanket and slept on the small, 2-seater sofa in his room.

**-The Next Morning-**

Mei stirred slightly before waking. Her eyelids flickered open gently, revealing pure Sapphire orbs which darted the room from left to right, scanning the room before she lifted her body and sat up on the large bed.

She noticed Riku sleeping on the sofa on the other side of the room. He was in a rather uncomfortable position and when his body moved, he fell to the floor to be greeted by a rude awakening.

"Nng. Ow," he said quietly, thinking that Mei was still asleep, until he heard a stifled giggle. He looked toward his bed to see Mei sitting up, underneath the covers, trying to suppress her laughter.

Riku got up, walked over to the bed and started to tickle Mei. Her sniggers soon turned into screams of laughter as his hands moved swiftly over her body.

As she struggled to get away from him they ended up in an awkward position; Riku's left hand ended up in between the upper part of Mei's thighs and his right hand was rested on her back. Mei's left hand was upon Riku's bare chest and her other hand fell upon on the small of his back. They both blushed wildly, but they didn't move, except for Riku's left hand, which wrapped itself round the side of Mei's waist.

They immediately broke apart when there was a knock at the door.

Riku went to open it and Kairi was standing there.

"Kairi? Hmm, I always wonder how you get into my house.."

"Hehe, blame your sister for that," the red-head giggled.

"Mimi..." Riku muttered.

"Hey, at least she's not as bad as she used to be." The girl paused, "but still a total contrast from you. Haha"

"Hm, yeah. So what are you doing here anyway?" He asked while putting a shirt on.

"Well, if I remember correctly," she teased, "Today's my checkup day, is it not?"

"Oh yeah..."

"But that wasn't why I came." She had a more serious look on her face.

"Go on..." Riku was interested.

"We found a girl, she wandered past the boat first thing this morning, after I was checking the damage from last night's rain, she wasn't in a good state."

Mei now took interest in the conversation:

"A girl?! What did she look like?" _'It has to be either Selphie or Rinoa.' _She thought.

"Umm," Kairi started to think, "she has kinda short brown hair and she was wearing a short yellow dress."

"Selphie!" Mei clambered out of the bed. "Where is she?"

"Uhh... at Sora's house..." Kairi was taken aback by Mei's sudden outburst.

This time she turned to Riku.

"Riku, please take me there."

"Sure." He nodded.

"Oh, thank you" Her silver hair flew into her face as she hugged him.

"Okay, let's go." Riku took Mei's hand and the three of them headed to Sora's house. Mei was running down a street, just in front of Riku and Kairi, when she bumped into a girl. She wore a pink dress, a pink hat to match and light brown gloves.

"Owie..." The girl moaned, lying face-flat on the floor.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going. Here, let me help you." Mei bent down and helped the girl to her feet before handing her, her hat, which fell on the floor.

"Mm, thank you." She tied her brown hair into a ponytail and let her hat rest on her back, with the strap falling onto her chest. (Guess who :P)

"Mimi, you really need to get some new clothes." Riku smirked. (Yes! It's Mimi:D, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist :))

"Oh shut up Riku." Mimi retorted.

Mei turned to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Mei, nice to meet you." Mei bowed her head slightly.

"Pleasure, I'm Mimi." She said, returning the gesture.

"So, you're…Riku's...sister?" Mei tried to recall what Kairi said earlier.

"Yep. Riku may be annoying sometimes, but he's not really all that bad." She smiled. "So, anyways, where are you all going?"

"And why would you care?" Riku asked.

"We're going to Sora's house." Kairi smiled at her comeback to Riku.

"Can I come?"

"Sure, but cane we **please **go now?" Mei was impatient.

"Yeah, let's go." The four then ran the short distance to Sora's house.

When Riku knocked on the door, a blonde haired boy, the same age as Mimi, answered.

"Hi Roxas." Mimi waved and smiled, the boy blushed.

"Umm, yeah, hi. Come in." Roxas moved out of the doorway and the four scrambled inside and Roxas took them upstairs.

When they walked into Sora's room, Mei rushed to Selphie, who was lying on Sora's bed.

"Selphie! Selphie it's me, Mei. Are you okay?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mei..."Selphie turned her head to look at the teary girl. "I've never been better." She smiled and giggled weakly.

"Thank goodness!" Mei stood up but fell to the floor again as an electrical surge passed through her body. The surges didn't stop. One after another they passed through her. Her body rose and floated above the ground. Her back arched in pain. She slowly started to disappear...

_Please R+R :)_

_I'll try to update both stories asap :) Thank y'all for being so patient :) I don't have all the time on the world to write these chappies up :)_

_You're all great. Cookies for you_

_-Natalie-_


	7. Chapter 7 A Warrior's duty

_Hey there, so, I'm on work experience this week : and I have some free time now so I have nothing better to do than update :_

**Chapter 7 – A warrior's Duty**

Everyone watched in shock as Mei's body slowly disappeared.

When the electrical surges through Mei's body stopped, she realised she was lying in pitch blackness. However, she was illuminated in this black realm.

She stood up and looked around. A person started to appear in front of her, a girl. But she was faint, almost holographic. She wore colours of white.

Mei's eyes widened, she bent down on one knee, rested an arm on that knee and bowed her head.

"Terra…" The girl spoke.

"That really hurt." Mei said, through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way to get you here without you suddenly disappearing or me appearing where you are and causing attention."

"Fine"

"But Terra, you are my best and most trustworthy warrior. You know what you must do."

"…"

"I am counting on you, do **not **let me down."

"Yes, Princess." Mei stood up.

"Good luck." Were the Princess' last words before Mei faded back into Sora's room. Everyone was awaiting her return, unsure of what happened, but she still took them by surprise by returning so suddenly.

"Mei, are you okay? What happened?" Riku stepped forward to face her, bombarding her with questions.

Her mouth opened as if to say something, but Riku saw the early sign of her eyes rolling back. He put his arms round her waist suddenly and felt her go limp onto his figure.

Travelling from realm to realm took all of the energy out of her.

When she woke up, she felt something against her forehead. Assuming it to be a flannel, she reached up to take it off, however it was soft and fleshy. She wrapped her hand around it and looked to her right to see a familiar face.

"Hey there." She smiled at him.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Not bad."

"Good. You should take more care of yourself." He teased.

She moved her arm, and Riku's hand, down to her side, so it would be more comfortable.

"Riku…" She squeezed his hand.

"Yes?"

"I want you to take me to the beach on the other island."

"Umm, okay…" He was confused, "can I ask why?"

"I have to find something."

"On the beach?"

"Yes, It's a good place to start. If I don't find it there then I can work my way inland."

"Okay." He seemed to understand. "Do you want anything to eat before we go?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay then, let's go."

Mei hopped out of bed and put her shoes on.

They went downstairs, Riku grabbed a slice of bread, took Mei's hand with his free hand and they headed to the other island.

Once they got there, Mei wandered about on the sand for a while, stopping only to look around.

At last she finally stopped and stood still on the edge of the beach, on a corner and where the sand meets the sea.

"Hmm…" She was deep in thought.

"Uhm, so what now?" Riku asked.

The girl didn't answer. Instead she took her shoes off, stood right on the very edge of the coast, put her left foot on the surface of the water and put her weight on that foot. It fell straight through the water and sank down into the sand below.

"Agh!" the cold water shocked her.

Riku smirked, and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Heh, I'm not very good at this." She took her foot out of the water and tried again. This time, when she put her weight on the foot, it remained on the surface. She smiled triumphantly but then frowned at Riku's confused face.

"What?"

"Why don't you just…fly?" He asked.

"Because of the barrier."

"Huh?"

"There's a barrier between land and sea that prevents unnatural flight. For example; people. Birds fly naturally so they can pass through. Planes can pass through because they are metal, as well as helicopters. Anything biological that is flying unnaturally, like we can, will be unable to go through."

Riku still looked slightly confused.

"Watch" Mei lifted herself into the air and flew towards the sea. When she hit the barrier, it pushed her back with tremendous force and sent her back 50 metres. She seemed unharmed though.

She flew back to Riku and returned her attention to the water.

"I'll be back soon." She said before standing on top of the water with her new found 'power' and running off towards the ocean.

"Hmm, now where would it be…" She thought aloud.

It was difficult to find what she was looking for because the water gleamed and sparkled in the sunlight, giving her false hope.

It seemed like hours before she gave up, and when she was about to set off for the direction of Destiny islands, she noticed a very dark blue glow coming from deep down on the sea bed.

The girl sighed, knelt down on one knee and placed the palms pf her hands on the surface of the water.

Her eyes glowed red, her hair blew away from her face and electric blue beams shot out of her palms, through the water and pulled up the glowing item to the surface.

Finally the item was in her grasp. It was a small, Sapphire blue crystal. She placed it inside her little Panda backpack.

"Uhm…" Mei looked around; trying to find the direction for the shore she came form.

She ran on pure blind luck in one direction, hoping it would lead to the right place.

She ended up on the same beach she left earlier, but not on the same part.

She recognised the little raised up island attached to the main island by a simple wooden bridge. She went up the ladder by the water, but she wasn't alone. There were five people atop the island. The first; a red haired man with red markings on his cheeks. He was wearing a slightly baggy black T-shirt and quite light blue jeans. He was the tallest of the group at about 5'9. Next there was a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a light blue and white shirt with long sleeves which widened off at the cuffs and a slightly darker blue skirt that came up to just above her knees, showing off her long slender legs. She was about 5'6. Two people were wearing long black cloaks with the hoods up. They had male figures and were both about 5'7. The last person had light brown hair; it was loose and went to just under her armpits. She wore a multi-tonal light blue, knee length dress with spaghetti straps.

None of these people seemed to notice Mei.

The brown haired girl sat down next to the red haired guy and Mei got a clear view of her face. She knew who this girl was.

"Mimi!"

Mimi got up and ran to Mei.

"Oh my God! Hiya!"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" The younger girl asked.

"I'm looking for—"

"Ooh! You should come meet my friends!" She cut Mei off. "Come on!" Mimi dragged Mei into the group before she could protest.

"This…" she pointed to the red haired guy, "…is Axel."

"Don't you know it's rude to point, Mi?" He teased, sticking his tongue out slightly.

Totally ignoring him, Mimi gestured to the blonde haired girl.

"This is Larxene. We keep each other's sanity when we're with these guys." She giggled.

Larxene nodded a silent greeting to Mei, who smiled in return.

Then Mimi turned their attention to the two cloaked figures.

"This is Marluxia." She pointed to the guy on the left.

"And this is Zexion." She finished, pointing to the guy on the right.

"Uhm… Why are they wearing cloaks?" Mei inquired, wanting to satisfy her need for information.

"They're doing a dare. They have to wear those cloaks, with the hood up, all day." Axel replied, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Oh, okay…" Now satisfied, she asked; "Anyway, I'm looking for Riku, do you know where he is?"

"Down there." Larxene pointed to the very corner of the beach, right where she left him. It wasn't very far.

Mei rose to float above the ground.

"Thanks Larxene."

"Call me Lexy."

"Umm, okay. Anyway, I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you all." She smiled.

"Bye!" the group said in unison as Mei flew off to meet Riku.

"Riku!" She cried, running, and then glomping him as he turned around.

"Heya." He hugged her in return. "Did you manage to find what you were looking for?"

"Yep." Mei was beaming, but her smile turned to a frown as she thought…

"Something wrong?" he held her arms and pushed her away to look at her face.

"I think… your sister has a boyfriend…"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you."

The pair flew up to where Mei was a few minutes ago.

Mimi was sitting on Axel's lap, cuddling him, while talking to Marluxia, who had his arm round Larxene's waist, holding her close to him. Marluxia's hood was down and his ruffled pink hair shined in the sun. Mei realised it was Marluxia when Riku muttered his name before noticing Mimi.

'_Where's that other guy..?' _Mei thought, _'Oh, what was his name again…? OH! Zexion!'_

"MIMI?!" Riku nearly had a fit.

"Agh!" Mimi jumped up out of shock. "Riku? What are you doing here?"

"Well," Riku started, "Mei—"

"Uhh, I'm gonna go find Zexion. Bye!" Mei interjected and left in a hurry, leaving Riku with his sister.

It didn't take Mei long to find Zexion, he was practicing his magic a little way down the coast. His hood was down and she could see his short silver-blue hair dancing around his face in the sea breeze.

"Hiya." She called, watching him turn and smile at her. She had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"Hey." He replied.

"Having fun?" She teased, now standing right next to him.

"It's better than being up ther—" His left hand, which was pointing the small island, fell to his side and his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" Mei asked, turning around and looking up.

The sky had suddenly turned black and Mei could no longer see Riku up on the bridge. She ran as fast as she could in that direction in a hoe to find Riku before it was too late.

Her backpack started to glow blue.

"NO! RIKU!" Were Mei's last words before she blacked out.

_Many cups of coffee, tea and biscuits later…_

_Phew, it's taken me ages to write this. You people better be grateful :P_

_So anyway please review :_

_Thankies _

_I love you all :D_

_Gives you all a Riku plushie for reviewing_

_-Natalie-_


	8. Chapter 8 SOLDIER

_A word of warning, there will be some OOCness in this chapter. And Sephiroth is way OOC, his personality will be more like Shigure's from Fruits Basket._

_Also, it's a very short chapter. Sorry..._

**Chapter 8 – SOLDIER**

Mei regained consciousness, yet again in someone's bed. She could feel someone playing with her hair. She opened her eyes slowly, but everything was all blurry and out of focus. Only noticing large bold and distinguishing colours, she saw silver hair by her side.

"Ri?" She intertwined her fingers with the others.

Once she regained focus, she realised it wasn't Riku!

"Aya!" She cried, taking her hand away swiftly, and sitting up in the bed. The duvet fell down to her waist. "Who are you?!"

"Me? Well, if you really want to know…" He leaned forward so his face was right in front of Mei's. "I'm Sephiroth." He pulled at her bra strap and let it go, making a loud 'snap' of the material hitting the skin in the quiet room. "What about you? What's your name?"

Mei jumped up, both out of pain and of realisation that she was only wearing her underwear.

"I'm Mei, but first; what did you do with my clothes?!?! And, WHY AM I ONLY IN MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?!" She screamed.

"Ah!" Sephiroth was taken aback by the sudden outburst, "I didn't do anything. I found you like that!"

"Really?" Mei was surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay…. That's never happened before…"

"I take it you're not from around here."

"No, I'm very far from home."

There was an uncomfortable silence, until Mei realised how Sephiroth was looking at her…

--'

"Do you have any clothes I can wear?" She asked, slightly irritated by his perverted behaviour.

"Yes, I think so." He went to his wardrobe, pulled out a navy blue skirt and threw it at Mei. It was followed by a similar colour blue sleeveless top, a mythril belt and mythril wristbands. A pair of black boots came flying at her, but she managed to dodge it and it hit the wall with a massive 'thud'.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Mei asked.

"Sorry." He closed his wardrobe and leant against it, watching Mei climb out of his bed.

She was about to get dressed, but noticed Sephiroth watching.

"Do you mind?" She snapped at him.

He moved quickly and swiftly towards her, placing his right hand on her left cheek and placing the thumb onto her bottom lip he opened her mouth slightly.

"Of course I don't mind, you're beautiful." He smirked.

Mei narrowed her eyes.

"I meant, I don't like it, would you please NOT watch me while I'm changing?"

Sephiroth sighed.

"Fine." Her moved back and faced the opposite direction. "Although I don't see what your problem is… You're already in your underwear, it's not like your getting naked or anything…" He smiled, thoughts flooding his mind.

Mei frowned disapprovingly and mentally slapped him.

He mentally felt it.

"Ouch. That was mean." He turned around and pouted. His face soon lightened at the sight of Mei, is the outfit he'd given her. She was just putting on her boots. "Beautiful." He whispered.

"What?" She noticed him staring at her. She was perfect… almost.

'_Something's missing…' _He thought. "AH!" He pulled up a chair. "Sit." He ordered.

"What?! No."

"Sit." He repeated.

"Why?" She asked him.

Sephiroth sighed once again, tired of having to argue. He thrust his hand in front of him and clenched his fist, moving it in the direction of the chair. Mei was moved from her seat on the bed, to the chair. But she was under the older man's control.

"Let me go." She struggled.

"Hmf." He leant in to her face and whispered in her ear. "Not until I make you look perfect." He stretched out his hand towards his table and a brush flew to the air into the aforementioned hand.

He brushed through her tangled hair. She hadn't brushed it at all during her time on Destiny Islands, and possibly not while she was at Balamb.

While he brushed, she thought to herself.

'_Of course, he has silver hair too… That would explain his powers. Hmm, he must have spent long and hard learning to use them, especially since he's far stronger than me.'_

"All done." Sephiroth smiled, releasing his grip on the girl.

She was so deep in thought that his voice made her jump.

"Ah, oh." She was handed a mirror.

"Now you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and, see, we match." He smiled, picking up a lock of her hair and putting it against his own. He was right, their hair was the exact same shade of silver.

Mei looked at her reflection. She had to admit, he made her look better than she'd ever made herself look.

"Umm, Sephiroth…" She tilted her head back and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Where… where are we?"

"Ah, my little pumpkin, you have asked the right man." He let go of her hair, took her hand, pulled her off the chair and dragged her to his door. Flinging it open, he stepped out first, pulling Mei behind him gently.

There were a lot of people in uniforms walking around.

"Miss Mei." He pulled her in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Welcome, to SOLDIER."


	9. Chapter 9 Reunions

**So, I go back to school soon, which is why I'****m updating a bit :) I don't know when I'll next get the chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any Final Fantasy's nor do I own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Mei :)**

**Chapter 9 – Reunions**

"Wow…" Mei took in the glory that was the Inner SOLDIER base.

"Cool isn't it?" Sephiroth smiled. A young blonde recruit caught his eye, and his attention. "Strife." He called.

Mei looked back at Sephiroth, then at Cloud as he walked over to them.

"Yes, sir?" The blonde asked.

"This is Mei." The elder man pushed Mei forward slightly. "I want you to escort this young lady to lunch and take good care of her."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He spun Mei around to face him. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." Mei replied, smiling at the older man.

Cloud took Mei on a route to the Dining hall. To her everything seemed so fascinating.

"I'm Cloud, by the way." He introduced himself, he was a little shy and kind of bored.

"Oh, okay. Hi." She grinned at him, making a faint blush appear on his pale complexion. Fortunately Mei didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, by the way, you'll be staying at Sephiroth's tonight."

"I will? Why?"

"Because…" He was reluctant to say.

"Oh, come on, tell me." She smiled, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

Cloud stopped where he was and looked away.

Mei took a step back to be with him and hugged his arm.

"Please tell me." She leant her forehead against his shoulder.

Cloud sighed, still looking away, he said,

"Let's just say… you're in for a rough night…"

"Huh?"

"That's all I'm going to say."

Mei noticed he looked a little sad and so hugged his arm tighter.

"Hey, come on, let's go to lunch." She smiled at him when he looked at her.

"Yeah, okay."

They started walking again and the finally reached the dining hall.

"Whoa. Hey!" She saw someone she recognised. And that person saw her too.

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Riku…"

He hugged her back.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up in the infirmary of this place. According to them I'm a new SOLDIER recruit and I was found unconscious in the training room."

"Oh…"

"You haven't seen anyone else have you?"

"No only you." She noticed Cloud out of the corner of her eye. "But I think I may know someone who might be able to help."

"Who?"

Mei dragged her silver haired friend to Cloud.

"Cloud?"

"Yes, Miss Mei?"

"Please, just call me Mei."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Well, have there been any new, umm, recruits lately?"

Cloud nodded.

"Of course. It's what we call…" He used air quotes. "… 'New recruit season.' "

Mei gave him a funny look.

"Umm, okay." She turned to Riku, behind her. "Perhaps Sora and everyone else is here too!" She said excitedly.

Riku nodded.

"I'm gonna go fine them!" She turned around to go, but an arm block her path.

"The General told me to escort you to lunch, so please, eat something."

Mei nodded, she was pretty hungry anyway.

"I have to go." Riku said. "There's some things I have to do."

"Okay. I'll see you later?" She smiled and then grabbed Cloud's hand. "So what should I have for lunch?" She asked, dragging him to the canteen.

…

After she ate lunch, she left Cloud and went in search of something to help her find her friends.

She walked down the maze of hallways, confused and lost. That is, until she saw a sign on the wall saying 'Main Office'. Her face brightened and she walked quickly to where the sign pointed.

The woman behind the glass was old and wrinkled, with grey hair. Her face was worn and pinched. It made Mei flinch when she turned to face her.

"Yes?" Her voice was gruff and croaky.

"U-Umm, do you have a list of new recruits, their information and room numbers?"

"Yes." The woman seemed suspicious. It's not surprising as SOLDIER is all boys and Mei was a girl.

"G-General Sephiroth." Mei replied.

"Ah, okay." She turned away to get what Mei wanted, and muttered something inaudible. "Here." The woman turned back around, making Mei flinch again at the sight of her face, and handed the young girl a book.

"Thank you." Mei smiled and walked away, silently praying she'd never meet the woman again.

She walked a little way down a corridor, but then realised she had no idea which way to go.

Luck was on her side that day and she saw a sign saying 'General Sephiroth's Office'. She gave a sigh of relief and headed in the direction of the sign. When she got to her destination, no-one was there and the door was locked.

"Ohh." She moaned. She slid her back down the wall and sat on the floor, hugging the book between her knees and her chest.

She felt something digging into her hip. She put her hand in the skirts pocket and found a small, gold key.

"Hmm…" Mei got up and slid the key into the lock of Sephiroth's door. It fit okay. She turned it and the lock clicked. "Yes!" She said quietly to herself in achievement.

She sat down at the large desk and opened the book.

On the left side of each page were names, in the middle were ages, and on the right were room numbers.

Mei searched each page through the names until she found a name she recognised.

"Sora…" She pondered on the name for a second. "He's Riku's friend…" She found a highlighter in Sephiroth's draw and highlighted the name through to the room number.

The name underneath was Roxas.

Mei thought for a minute.

**-Flashback-**

_When Riku knocked on the door, a blonde haired boy, the same age as Mimi, answered._

_"Hi Roxas." Mimi waved and smiled, the boy blushed._

**-End Flashback-**

'_He was that guy at Sora's house.' _She thought, then highlighted that name too.

She continued through the book until a certain name caught her eye.

"Squall!" She immediately highlighted the name and continued looking for more names.

On the next page was Seifer's name, she highlighted it, and then noticed he shared a room with Squall.

"Cool." She noticed Riku's name at the bottom of the page and highlighted it too.

She found a small piece of plain paper in a draw and wrote the highlighted names and their room numbers down on it.

As she got up to go, she noticed a post-it note with Cloud's name and room number on it.

She thought for a moment and added the information to the bottom of her list.

"Hmm, right. Sora first then."

She quickly navigated her way through the corridors, with help from signs, and found Sora's room.

She knocked on the door.

"Sora?" She called.

The door opened and the brunette stood, looking at her dumbfounded.

"Hey Mei." He smiled and moved out of the way, making room for her to step in.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm not staying. I just popped by to say hi." Mei smiled.

"Oh, okay. Oh, by the way have you seen Roxas, or Riku?" Umm, I haven't seen Roxas yet, but if I see them I'll tell them o come by, okay?"

"Okay."

"Anyway, I have to go. See ya later."

Mei walked off to find the next person on her list; Roxas.

She knocked on the door.

"Roxas?" She called.

The door opened and the blonde stood, looking at her calmly.

"Hey there. It's Mei, right?" He smiled and moved out of the way, making room for her to step in.

"Oh, no, it's okay, I'm not staying. I just came by to tell you that your brother was looking for you." She told him where Sora was and left.

'_Wow,' _She thought. _'They are SO alike.' _She giggled to herself.

The next person on her list was Squall, and his roommate Seifer.

She paused before knocking on their door and took a deep breath.

She breathed out then knocked on the door.

"Squall? Seifer?"

The door opened and Squall stood there, looking uncomfortable in the SOLDIER uniform.

"Squall!" Mei cried, jumping up and hugging him, her feet just above floor level.

"Heya." He hugged her back

"You… don't hate me?"

"No, of course not. These last few days have been so odd, I thought that one day I might never see you again, and if that ever happens, I don't want the last thing you remember about me to be the angry, selfish me. So I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's my fault."

They hugged for a little bit longer.

"So where's Seifer?" She asked.

"Oh, he went to get some food. Although I think he might have gotten lost."

Mei giggled.

"Anyway, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Sure." Mei smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left.

She was nearing the end of her list.

She knocked on the door.

"Riku?" She called

There was no answer, so she presumed he was still out ding what ever it was he went to do.

She was finally at the last person on her list.

She knocked on the door.

"Cloud?"

The tall blonde opened the door. His shirt was off, revealing a well toned chest.

Mei blushed and looked to the floor.

"U-Umm, hey."

Cloud put on a black T-shirt. It wrapped around his figure perfectly.

"You wanna come in?" He asked.

"Oh, no it's okay, I'm not staying."

"Hm, okay."

"Anyway, I should get back to Sephiroth's office. It's getting late." Mei looked at the clock on Cloud's wall.

Out of nowhere, Cloud embraced her tightly.

"Be careful, okay?

"Umm, okay…"

She breathed in and she could smell Cloud's cologne. She thought it smelt heavenly, and hugged him back.

She managed to find her way back okay. When she got there, the door was unlocked and Sephiroth was sitting at his desk.

"Hello Miss Mei." He turned to face her. "Been to see your friends I presume?"

"U-Umm. How did you know?" She was baffled.

"You left your book open on my desk." He smiled and got up. "Come on, let's go."

"Umm, where?"

"Home, to get some sleep." He muttered something afterwards, which Mei couldn't hear.

"Umm, okay…"

"Good." He grabbed Mei's hand and took her out of the building.

**Hmhm. So she spends the night at his house :P**

**Interesting :)**

**Please review:)**

**Thanks **

**-Natalie-**erHHmm


	10. Chapter 10 A Night With Sephiroth

**New chapter once again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy's or Kingdom Hearts, however, I do own Mei.**

**Chapter 10 – A night with Sephiroth**

Sephiroth gripped Mei's hand tightly as he took her to his car; a sleek, black sports car.

The journey to his house was a silent one as Mei reflected on what Cloud had said to her earlier. It kept whirring through her mind; _"Let's just say… you're in for a rough night…"_

"What did he mean…?" She whispered to herself.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Sephiroth asked.

"Oh, nothing, just mumbling to myself." She turned away quickly.

Mei closed her eyes and rested her head against the window.

"We're here." Sephiroth's voice broke her train of thoughts.

Mei's eyes widened as she looked at Sephiroth's house. It was a mansion.

"Y...You live here?"

"Of course. Shall we go in?" He got out of the car, and opened the door for his guest.

She stepped out slowly.

He took her through to his kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Umm, anything really. I'm not that bothered."

Sephiroth sighed.

"Then it'll be in twenty minutes." He smiled.

"Okay." Mei manoeuvred herself to the sofa and lay down. She found the remote on the arm of the sofa and turned the T.V on. "Ugh, news." She switched the channel to watch cartoons. She managed to watch half of an episode of Sailor Moon before she was called to eat.

Sephiroth guided her to a small, round candlelit table with two plates of food.

They both ate in silence.

After dinner, Mei wandered around the ground floor of Sephiroth's house, admiring all the ornaments, paintings and little bit and bobs he takes for granted. The last thing she found was a glass door to his back garden. She pulled the door to its side and stepped out, shutting the door again behind her.

His garden was big, a small river flowing down the far right side.

Mei walked alongside the stream to the farthest corner of the garden. There she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Picking up a few stones close by, she threw them and skimmed them on the surface of the water. She sighed, the weight upon her mind seemed heavy, a burden, too much to carry, yet somehow not enough. She folded her arms across her knees and rested her forehead against them. She sighed once again.

The rain started to pour down heavily, and Sephiroth was wondering where his guest could have gotten to.

'_Perhaps she's gotten herself lost.'_ He thought.

He searched his whole ground floor looking for her but he couldn't figure out where she was.

He finally noticed a blue speck in his back garden while looking out of his bedroom window.

Rushing downstairs, he put on a large, thick cloak and stepped outside. It was raining quite heavily.

He rushed out to the far corner and picked up the unsuspecting girl bridal style. Her head rested against his shoulder as he carried her back inside.

After the shutting the door behind him, with difficulty, Sephiroth lay the girl on his couch. He took off his cloak to reveal him wearing tight leather pants and a loose grey shirt tucked into them slightly. He had gotten changed while he was in his room.

He left Mei for a minute so he could make a cup of cocoa. He brought it back to her and made her drink it.

"Drink it." He'd said. "It'll warm you up."

She sat up in her drenched clothes and drank the hot cocoa. It sent a lovely warm feeling through her cold body.

"May I suggest you have a shower? I don't want you catching a cold."

"Okay."

"Come on then." He pulled her up and took her to his bathroom. "Stay here." He walked off and came back soon after with a towel and one of his shirts.

"Umm, I don't have any clean underwear… You don't have any…do you…?"

He left once again and then returned with a clean pair of boxers.

"Enjoy." He smiled.

Worrying about the young girl, Sephiroth prepared another hot mug of cocoa for her while she showered.

Mei came out into the main room wearing the oversized shirt and the boxers, feeling rather stupid. She was carrying all of her wet clothes in a neat pile.

"Seiy" Sephiroth called.

A girl appeared in the room.

"Yes?"

"Could you please put my guest's wet clothes on the wash please?"

"Of course." Seiy took the clothes from Mei and disappeared.

"Come, sit down." He patted the space next to him on the sofa. "I made you another cup of cocoa." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back and sat next to him.

Sephiroth turned on the T.V and switched the channel to his beloved news.

'_Rufus Shinra is planning to rebuild the Sector 1 reactor after it was destroyed earlier today by the recently formed group AVALANCHE.'_

Mei put down her empty cup.

"Why are those people destroying the reactor?" She asked.

"Because they believe that the reactors are sucking the life energy out of the planet."

"Umm, okay…"

Mei yawned, she wouldn't admit it, but she was tired. She lifted her feet onto the sofa and stretched them out on the side with space, and she rested her head on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"No…"

"Hmm, how about we play hide and seek?"

"Uhh…"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Okay…" She thought it was extremely weird.

"Good, now, you go and hide, I'll be here counting. Hurry up now." He grinned.

"Right." She ran silently upstairs looking for a place to hide. She found a door that was slightly ajar, it was a bedroom. She crept inside, placed the door back to how it was and hid under the large bed, as close to the wall as possible.

Sephiroth was now on the prowl. He senses her upstairs, and looks through the rooms. He couldn't think of where she would be, until he walked into his room.

'_He was right…' _She smiled _'this IS fun, and it's woken me up too.'_

"Boo." His face appears below the bed. He hauled her out and pinned her to the floor.

"Ah!"

"So you thought you could hide from me, eh?" He smirked.

"Yes…"

"Hmph." He started to tickle her lightly, making her giggle.

"Noo!"

"Yes!" Sephiroth laughed.

She started to tickle him back, but only to find out that he wasn't ticklish.

"Damn!" She started to hit him instead, as an attempt to get him off her.

This carried on until she was screaming for him to stop. Tears running out of her eyes.

"Alright." Sephiroth helped his guest up. "Hungry?"

"A bit."

"Come on then." They went back to the kitchen.

"How about some eggs?" Mei asked, heading to the fridge.

Sephiroth, however, had other ideas.

He pinned Mei to the wall and kissed her furiously.

She held on to his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He separated her legs and took off her boxers.

She blushed and wrapped her legs around him again.

With his right hand, he reached down to the zip of his pants.

Mei's eyes snapped open, pulling her away from her dream. Small beads of sweat dripped down her face.

Sephiroth had reclined the sofa and had shifted forward, causing her head to fall on his chest while she was sleeping. As a ray of morning sun hit her in the face, dazing her for a second, she decided she ought to get up.

As she rose, her host stirred slightly.

She moved to the glass door and stared out of it into the garden, admiring the flowers and plants that grew magnificently. She ruffled her hair, which had become messy after sleeping on it and it drying wavy.

Sephiroth had awoken and moved to stand next to the young girl. He hugged her from behind and chuckled.

Mei frowned.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He grinned. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

**And that's the end of that chapter.**

**I know it's a rather rubbish ending, but, oh well.**

**Please review :**

**Natalie**


	11. Chapter 11 A shock for Mei

Chapter 11 –

**hit**

**Chapter 11 – **

Mei joined Sephiroth for a conference at SOLDIER HQ in the morning.

AVALANCHE was the main topic in the conference, so Mei decided to do a little background research.

She sat herself in Sephiroth's office and searched the internet.

She couldn't find much, but she found a contact.

Using Sephiroth's phone she dialled the number.

_Brr Brr_

_Brr Brr_

"_Lo__ckhart."_

"_Umm, hi there. __I've heard about your group."_

"_Oh yes?"_

"_Yes, and I was wondering if you had any spaces for new volunteers?"_

"_Yes, we do. Meet us at 7__th__ Heaven in Sector 7 in two hours. We'll talk then."_

"_Okay, I'll meet you then. Thank you. Goodbye."_

"_Bye."_

_Click._

"A meeting? With who?"

Mei jumped.

"Ah! Umm, a girl from AVALANCHE, I want to see what they're up to."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"NO!" Mei blurted.

"Why not?" Sephiroth had an angry, yet hurt, look on his face and in his tone of voice.

"Because everyone knows who you are and you'll blow my cover,"

He sighed heavily.

"Fine. But you will not go alone." Sephiroth left the room in a hurry.

Mei sat in the chair, dazed at his concern.

'_Why would he care?' _She thought.

Sephiroth soon returned with another person.

Cloud walked in as dazed as she was.

"Cloud, you are to never leave Miss Mei's side. She is going on a cover Mission to meet some members of AVALANCHE. You will pose as her lover who is also interested in joining." Cloud blushed at this point, as did Mei. "You will meet at the designated time and you will get as much information as possible. Both of you will need a change of clothes before you leave." Sephiroth moved over to his wardrobe and picked out similar outfits. "For Mei; undergarments, dark red corset with black trim, matching floor length skirt, black tights, long white gloves with black trim, gold armlet, silver bracelet, black knee high flat boots and a dark red ribbon." He smiled and handed the clothes to her.

Mei was flabbergasted at the amount of clothes.

"The ribbon is for your hair." Sephiroth smirked. "Change in the bathroom over there."

Mei entered the bathroom to change.

"For Cloud; black dress shirt, dark red tie, dark red suit jacket with black suit trousers, black socks and black dress boots, Change." Sephiroth ordered

Cloud changed quickly.

"Now sit."

Cloud did as instructed and Sephiroth pulled out a brush from his draw.

"Wh..What are you doing?" Cloud asked, frightened.

"You have to look like a gentleman."

Sephiroth fought with Cloud's unruly hair and eventually managed to get it looking respectable.

Mei walked out of the bathroom looking almost like royalty in her new clothes.

"Very nice." The general stated. He pulled Cloud off the seat and gestured for Mei to sit.

She did just that and Sephiroth brushed her shining silver hair through.

"Now, you can't go with silver hair, it doesn't go with the outfit."

"Huh?"

Mei watched, stunned as her hair changed colour to a dark brown.

"Whoa…"

"Now, give me the ribbon." Sephiroth took it and tied it in her hair, leaving a nice large bow at the back of her head. "There, now you're both perfect."

When Mei saw Cloud and his hair she had to stifle a giggle.

"Two more things." Sephiroth applied make-up to Mei's face and then went into his wardrobe once again. "For Mei, a lovely thin sword to fit on your back, and your staff." He handed the Staff to her. It glowed deep red at the gem. "The Staff will be your main weapon. And now for Cloud, you will have an upgraded, better looking version of your Buster Sword." He handed Cloud the blade. "Now you must go. Where is it Miss Mei?"

"A place called 7th Heaven in Sector 7"

"Yes. Okay. One last thing before you leave. You will need alias names. Mei, your name will be Kyoku, remember that. And Cloud, you will be Lex."

"Good luck, and remember, you are upperclassmen." He slipped a silver promise ring on each of Cloud and Mei's engagement fingers and winked at them before running off.

The pair were escorted out of the building.

"We must take the train to Sector 7. It will take about forty minutes."

"That's good, it then leaves us 10 minutes spare. Let's go." She smiled at Cloud and hugged his arm.

The train ride was long and dull. Everyone treated the couple like royalty and Mei clung to Cloud as she was afraid of the people who gave them strange looks. Eventually she fell asleep on his shoulder

"We're here Kyoku." Cloud whispered into her ear so as not to alarm her from her slumber.

"Oh, thank you Lex."

Cloud took her hand and they headed into the small town of Sector 7. It didn't take them long to find 7th Heaven, it was one of the first buildings they came across. They walked in, Mei clinging to Cloud.

A young brunette gave them an odd look and moved over to them.

"May I help you, Sir, Madame?"

"Yes. My name is Kyoku, I'm looking for a Tifa Lockhart."

"That's me Miss."

"I believe we talked on the phone and arranged to meet at this time?"

"Yes, but you didn't say you'd be bringing a friend." She looked to Cloud.

"Oh, sorry. This is my lover, Lex. He's also interested in joining you."

"Oh right, okay. BARRET!" Tifa shouted.

A dark skinned, burly man came out of the back room.

"These yer newcomers?"

"Yep."

"Good. Now." He turned to the couple. "Do you have any questions before we start?"

"Umm, yes. We were wondering the significance of destroying the reactors."

"Ah, you see. That's because the reactors are sucking life out of the planet." Tifa interjected.

"Yes, but, when you destroy the reactors, you're putting lives in danger. Not just yours, but the lives of people in the towns."

"Yes, well, that's just a risk we have ter take."

"But –" Mei was cut off by an angry shrill.

"Look. Are you here to question us or to join us?" Tifa shouted.

"How dare you talk to Kyoku like that." Cloud raised his voice and the pair raised their weapons.

"Tifa, bring in the newest, we'll see how they can do in battle against these two." Both Cloud and Mei took out their weapons, prepared to fight.

"Yes." Tifa ran into the back room and came back out with Selphie and Rinoa in tow, each wielding their own weapon.

Mei stood still, shocked, and dropped her staff. It fell with a loud 'clang' as it hit the floor in the, now quiet, atmosphere.

Selphie and Rinoa stood with their weapons, ready to strike, as if brainwashed by AVALANCHE.

Mei took a step back and stumbled, only to be caught by Cloud, who dropped his weapon instantly to catch her. He held her over his shoulder, quickly retrieved their weapons and ran off to a safe place.

As he stopped he could feel drops of tears falling on to the back of his neck. Mei moved her hand away from his back, facing her palm to the floor. She gripped her staff tightly in her other hand. A blood-red beam shot out of her palm and propelled her into the air.

"I'm so sorry Lex, Cloud." She shouted before she flew off. Her ribbon fell out of her hair and drifted to the ground. Cloud caught it and looked up at the speck that was Mei.

He stood still, looking at the red ribbon in his hand, blowing in the breeze.

_I hoped you like the ending of that :_

_It took me a while to come up with it._

_Thanks_

_Please review._


End file.
